


Pancakes

by akureyri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluff, Neighbors, One Shot, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akureyri/pseuds/akureyri
Summary: Krista wakes up to two short rings of her doorbell. It’s 10 a.m on a Saturday morning, and to her surprise, the person outside the door was a new neighbor. They’ve only met once before, but she didn’t catch the handsome girl’s name. When she answered the door, it was just to get a strange request. “Uhh, sorry to bother you, but can you spare a few eggs? It would also be cool to give me some tips on how to make pancakes...”





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Some cussing I guess

I open my eyes as I realize someone was at the door. Damn, it was hard to open my eyes since it was so bright outside even with the shutters closed. The doorbell chimed twice, then it went silent. I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes. Grabbing my phone that was resting on the nightstand, I check the time. It was 10:17 a.m. Waaay too early. I throw off the covers and make way to the front door. Looking through the peephole, I spot a face i’ve only seen once. However, i’d never forget it. It was my neighbor, who recently moved to the two story house across mine. Opening the door, I look up at the tall girl. She had her hair tied up into a low ponytail and had cute freckles. Her outfit was a long sleeved navy shirt with black basketball shorts along with sandals. She gives a nervous smile when we made eye contact.

”Yeah?” I asked. I was too tired to fuss about how I presented myself to the good looking stranger.

”Hey... Sorry if I woke you up, but can you spare a few eggs? I was gonna make myself some breakfast but forgot to buy some from the store.” she said. “I tried asking other people, but I guess they were out.”

”Yeah, sure. Just give me a minute. Wait here.” I left the door open and scrambled over to the kitchen. It was behind the living room, which was left of the front door. The faster I get her the eggs, the faster I could go back to bed. I opened the fridge and grabbed 5. 3 in one hand, 2 in the other. As I turn around to return to my neighbor, my side hits the corner of the counter.

”FUCK!!” I shout, almost dropping the eggs. I wince at the pain, and put the eggs down to hold my side. Lord, please...

”Are you okay!? What happened!?” she yells out from the door. “Do you need help?”

”No, i’m fine! Just hit the counter on accident!”

I grab the eggs and walk back to her. I put my hands out for her to grab the ingredients. “Here they are. Is that all you need?” Hopefully she says yes. I can hear my bed begging me to come back.

”Well...”

Damn!

”It would be cool if you could summarise how to cook pancakes...” she said sheepishly. She glances away for a second, avoiding eye contact.

”What?”

”Do you know how to make pancakes?”

”I mean, yeah. But... you were going to make pancakes, without knowing how?” I say, raising a brow. Jesus! This girl needs some help!

”I know the basics! But I would appreciate if you gave me some tips...”

This dork... I’m going to bed now. I’ll just tell her to google the instructions. I’m almost about to just pass out right now from being too tired.

”Okay.”

What the fuck, me? I just- you know what, I don’t care anymore. I better get a good dicking from this.

”How about you come over to show me, then? Just cooking, swear.” she grins. I can see her trying to hold in a laugh. That’s cute.

”See you in 20?”

”It’s a date, then.”

I got a little flustered from that remark from her, but I quickly turned away, hoping that she didn’t notice.

She turns to go back to her house, but then abruptly reverses back to face me.

”I almost forgot,” She holds out a free hand, after putting the eggs into her pockets. “I’m Ymir.”

”I’m Krista.” I say, reaching out to shake it. Ymir’s hands were larger than mine, but still soft and smooth. I envy that. After she leaves, I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and style my hair into a high ponytail with a red ribbon. I showered yesterday night, so it should be fine. Yesterday night, as in 5 a.m. My sleep schedule is atrocious, I know. Taking off my clothes to change into cleaner ones, I pick out a nice pink skirt and white crop top that hung over my shoulders. I slide on black knee socks and put on my sneakers before heading out. It was still bright and sunny outside. This kind of weather is quite enjoyable.

I ring the doorbell to Ymir’s house. A moment later, it is answered.

”That was quick,” I say. “Waiting by the door for me?”

Ymir smiled and gave a light chuckle. “Sure. Whatever you think. Come inside.” 

Her house fit her almost perfectly. It had a simple, minimalist decor. Not to fancy, not too drab. She leads me to the kitchen, where all the ingredients were already laid out. The eggs I gave her, salt, butter, sugar, flour, milk, and baking powder.

”It’s so easy to make pancakes. How could you not know how to? You just need to mix some stuff then cook it.”

”That’s all?”

”Really.”

”Damn. I feel like an idiot.”

”Do you ever cook?”

”Nah. I just order take out most of the time.”

”Well, that’s okay. Let’s get started.”

”K. Let me wash my hands.”

Ymir watches me as I pour in the salt, sugar, baking powder, and flour into a mixing bowl. I then sift together the mixture for a while. Taking a break from that, I go melt the butter in a pan. I’m about to grab the milk, then I realise something.

”Am I making your breakfast, or are you?” I ask.

”Okay, okay! My bad. What now?”

”Add in the milk, stir, then add the butter, stir, and finally, the eggs.”

”Aye, aye, captain.”

Ymir does the first two steps fine, but when she goes to crack the eggs, she doesn’t lightly tap it on the counter. No. She insteads slams it into the counter. The egg gets all over the vicinity around us. Luckily, none got on me. Was this really worth it?

”Ymir!” I say.

”Fuck! Sorry! I thought eggs were harder to crack!”

”In??? What??? World???” I stutter.

Panicking, she stumbles around the kitchen to look for a towel to clean things up with. To make matters worse, she knocks into the batter bowl and sends it flying. Towards me. I close my eyes and brace for the impact. However, what hit me instead was Ymir, who replaced the bowl and was flying towards me. She caught it, but didn’t catch her balance. We both fell. Her arm however, shielded me from hitting the floor. The bowl was kept upright, and nothing was spilled from it. She sets it down, and just looked at me, trying to analyse the situation we got in.

”Mind getting off me?” I say. “You’re kinda heavy.”

”You sure?” Ymir whispers in my ear before lifting herself up, but not enough to get off. She gives a small smirk.

”I thought we were just making pancakes?”

”Plans change.” she leans in for a kiss, and I oblige. It felt like as if butterflies were in my stomach. I liked it. We both get off of the floor and clean up.

”What now? Pancakes... or...?”

That sly dog. Perhaps the pancakes were just an excuse all along?

”Pfft. You idiot.” I giggled. Quickly, Ymir leads me into her bedroom. Closing the door, I lay down on top of her.

 

The next morning, I wake up in her arms. I sneak out to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I can’t believe we really went at it all day. Maybe i’m the one that needs help instead. I begin to cook pancakes for the two of us to eat. As I wait, I feel arms snake around my waist as Ymir pulls me in for a hug. She rests her head on my shoulder and kisses my neck.

”I haven’t eaten in a whole day. Damn.”

”I wonder why.” I retort, giving a small scoff.

”You were the one that wanted to keep going!” she says, snickering.

”Just let me cook in peace.”

”I’m gonna go shower, then.”

”Okay.”

When the pancakes finished, I set them on plates and placed them on the dining table. I grab two glasses and filled them with milk. Just in time, Ymir comes out looking like a snack.

”Smells good. Maybe I should make pancakes more often” she says as she takes a seat. I sit down infront of her.

”No. Don’t cook. Ever.”

She replied with a hearty laugh. After we both finished eating, we just sit there and talk. About life, our hobbies, work, anything really that came to mind. It felt so right, being with her. We eventually run out of topics to discuss.

”Seconds?” I asked, giving a coy smile.

”What kind?” she responds by holding my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a tumblr post then thought, aw that’s kinda cute. So I wrote a quick short story with the prompt.


End file.
